starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Warp prism
The Protoss Phase Prism is a flying robotic machine designed to transport troops and strengthen the Warp Matrix. It replaces the Protoss Shuttle from StarCraft I. Overview The Phase Prism is an automated vessel, controlled by a robotic mind whose programming is built into the molecules of an advanced crystal lattice. This "crystal computer" is able to manipulate matter and energy with great precision.Phase Prism. Accessed on 2008-30-03 The Protoss use Phase Prisms in several ways. The primary function of a Phase Prism is to transport Protoss forces on the battlefield. Living and inorganic subjects are transformed into energy, and their unique signature imprinted into the prism's crystal lattice core. On reaching the desired destination the operation is reversed and the stored energy signatures are reconfigured into matter in proximity to the Phase Prism. A secondary but no less vital function of the Phase Prism is to act as a mobile focus for the Protoss psionic matrix. Once the Prism is deployed it can power Protoss structures around it. In this configuration Phase Prisms can be used to temporarily replace destroyed Pylons in a colony or enable the rapid establishment of a forward base of operations. Game Unit The Phase Prism acts as a transport unit for the Protoss in StarCraft II, even capable of transporting large units such as the Colossus.Karune. 2007-09-20. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 14. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-21. It can also act as a mobile focus for the Psionic Matrix. Deploying the Phase Prism will power Protoss structures around it in a manner similar to a Pylon. This ability enables it to power Gateways, enabling the rapid establishment of a forward base near or even inside the enemy's own base.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12.If a Phase Prism deploys at the edge of an elevated platform, the Pylon matrix will extend into the lower platform.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-07-16. StarCraft: Legacy Internal Q&A. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-17. As of the gameplay footage released on May 21, 2007, the Phase Prism has 40 Shields and 100 Hit Points and the tooltip of its pylon deployment mode (called Phasing Mode) indicates that the employment of Phasing Mode takes 2 seconds.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. Upgrades Gravitic Drive *Researched at: ObservatoryStarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-29. Zerg & Protoss Upgrades. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-17. *Cost: 200 200 110 seconds **Increases the speed of the Phase Prism. Air Armor *Level 1 *Cost: 100 100 140 seconds *Upgrade at: Cybernetics Core *Hotkey: A **Upgrades the armor of Protoss air units. *Level 2 *Cost: Unknown, 170 seconds *Upgrade at: Cybernetics Core *Hotkey: A **Further upgrades the armor of Protoss air units. *Level 3 *Cost: Unkknown, 200 seconds *Upgrade at: Cybernetics Core *Hotkey: A **Maximizes the armor of Protoss air units.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-07-16. Zerg & Protoss Upgrades. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-17. Shields *Level 1 *Cost: 200 200 140 seconds *Upgrade at: Forge *Hotkey: S **Upgrades the shields of all Protoss units. *Level 1 *Cost: 300 300 170 seconds *Upgrade at: Forge *Hotkey: S **Further upgrades the shields of all Protoss units. *Level 1 *Cost: 400 400 200 seconds *Upgrade at: Forge *Hotkey: S **Maximizes the shields of all Protoss units.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-07-16. Zerg & Protoss Upgrades. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-17. References